Privacy screens are known for use as in workplace environments to provide a visual divide between areas in a workplace. However, the present inventor has appreciated that known privacy screens suffer a number of disadvantages including those of being unable to provide for different pleasing appearances when located in different orientations and not having the capability for side by side abutting engagement in manners which advantageously locate the panels in pleasing arrays. The present inventor has also appreciated that known panels suffer the disadvantage of being cumbersome or awkward to move particularly when the panels may comprise more than one panel permanently connected together.